Electrically-operated devices (e.g., household appliances) generally equipped with a power plug disposed at the end of a power cord. When the power plug is inserted into an electrical outlet or socket, electrical energy from a power supply is transferred to the electrically-operated device and the electronically-operated device is able to function as intended.